cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Jeffrey Tambor
Jeffrey Tambor (1944 - ) Film Deaths *''Jonny's Golden Quest'' (1993; animated) [Dr. Zin]: Possibility die when his lab collides, however in the end, one of the clones is seen in a container floating in the ocean and opens his eyes. *''Radioland Murders'' (1994) [Walt Whalen Jr.]: Hanged (off-screen) by Stephen Tobolowsky; his body is shown afterwards when Brian Benben and Mary Stuart Masterson discover him. *''Weapons of Mass Distraction'' (1997) [Alan Blanchard]: Commits suicide by jumping from a roof. (Thanks to Phil) *''There's Something About Mary (1998)'' [Sully]: Although he survives in the theatrical version, the US DVD includes a deleted/extended scene in which Matt Dillon discovers that Jeffrey has been devoured by his pet snake. (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to Stephen) *''Operation: Endgame'' (2010) [Devil]: Stabbed in the chest (off-screen) with several pencils by an unspecified assailant in Jeffrey's office; his body is shown afterwards when the other agents discover him. *''Flypaper'' (2011) [Gordon Blythe]: Shot repeatedly by Patrick Dempsey, Ashley Judd, and Octavia Spencer. *''Branded'' (2012) [Bob Gibbons]: Dies from a heart attack at the end of a fight with Ed Stoppard. *''The Hangover Part III'' (2013) [Sid Garner]: Dies from a heart attack while berating his son (Zach Galifianakis); a scene at his funeral takes place later on. (Played for comic effect.) *''The Accountant'' (2016) [Francis Silverberg]: Tortured to death (off-screen) with a blow torch by David Anthony Bugilone and his men. His death is shown in a flashback as J.K. Simmons tells Cynthia Addai-Robinson about him, and his body is shown again when J.K. goes to see him in the morgue. TV Deaths *''The Twilight Zone: Dead Woman's Shoes (1985)'' [Kyle Montgomery]: Shot (off-camera) by Tyra Ferrell, after Tyra is possessed by Pia Grønning's spirit; we only hear the shot from outside the house. *''Tales from the Crypt: Dead Right (1990)'' [Charlie Marno]: Executed in the electric chair; we see the lights dimming as the switch is pulled, and his body is shown through the blinds afterwards. (There is also an earlier "daydream" scenes showing Jeffrey being hit by a truck, and one of him choking to death, when Demi Moore imagines how the prediction of his death might come true.) *''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest: The Darkest Fathoms(1996; animated)'' [Black Jack Lee]: Went down with his ship: The Ivory Web, not before telling Captain Horatio (Paxton Whitehead) and his crew that no one should have what is his. Later the Black Jack Lee imposter (Jim Meskimen) impersonated him in attempted to steal his treasure and scare people away. His body is seen still on the wreckage of his ship as Jonny (J.D. Roth) and Jessie (Jesse Douglas) watch as both fall off the edge, his voice is heard for the last time as the episode ends. *''Archer: Killing Utne'' (2010; animated) [Torvald Utne]: Shot in the head by Mannfred (voiced by Rene Auberjonois). (Played for comic effect) *''Star vs the Forces of Evil: Battle for Mewni'' (2017):[Glossaryck]: Disappears when Ludo accidentally burns the spellbook. *'Transparent (2019)' Gallery JT.jpg| Jeffrey Tambor in The Accountant HangoverJTdeath.jpg| Jeffrey Tambor (right) appearing in The Hangover Part III Hangover-part-iii-still08.jpg| Jeffrey Tambor's funeral in The Hangover Part III Tambor, Jeffrey Tambor, Jeffrey Tambor, Jeffrey Tambor, Jeffrey Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by electric chair Category:Jewish Category:Liberals Category:Voice Actors Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Death scenes by choking Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Actors who died in Robert Zemeckis Movies Category:Deaths in the Twilight Zone Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Gavin O'Connor Movies Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Deleted death scenes Category:Psych cast members Category:Controversial actors Category:SpongeBob SquarePants cast members Category:Stage Actors Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:HBO Stars Category:Duckman cast members Category:Arrested Development cast members Category:Hercules cast members Category:Actors who died in Todd Phillips Movies Category:Fired Category:The Twilight Zone Cast Members Category:Entourage Cast Members Category:Hellboy Cast Members